Talk:Deactivating R.O.X.
The bonuses for the various gods are as follows: :(The progression refers to the number of monks you send to pray at each shrine) *'Balthazar' (10...14...18...22...26)% faster attack speed *'Melandru' +(50...60...70...80...90) maximum HP *'Dwayna' +(10...14...18...22...26) armor *'Lyssa' +(10...14...18...22...26) maximum energy *'Grenth' (5...6...7...8...9) hp stolen per attack I don't know what format you guys want to put this in on the main page, but here's the raw data at least. I tested this by sending all of the monks at various intervals to the same shrine and recording the values as each of them got there. It should probably be noted that the best configuration here depends on your team setup. If you've got mostly warriors, you could do 3 balthazar, 1 dwayna, 1 grenth. If you've got a lot of casters, 3 lyssa, 1 dwayna, 1 melandru, things like that.~Avatarian 86 05:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :wow, in the time it took me to type all of that, someone already went and added the skill effects with progression tables. That'll teach me to contribute :P ~Avatarian 86 05:19, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, I did the same testing you did, apparently at the exact same time - I've just been around here for a while so I know how skill/effect articles work (I wrote the effect template, actually >.>). If you want to add tips about how to distribute the acolytes based on team setup, go right ahead. —Dr Ishmael 06:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::I wonder if your NPC allies get the Blessings also. I made the mistake of doing 5x Balthazar when I only had Stefan and Little Thom as people who would benefit; I restarted and tried 5x Grenth, and got Lifesteal. :\ But if the Acolytes also get the blessing, that would be alright, since there are five of them and I think they are all Warriors. On another note, this mission is so easy that it's depressing. Even using the level 15 Henchmen, and picking unhelpful blessings, I got through this with no deaths of my party or NPCs. (Although they went and pwned the Xunlai Agent when I wasn't paying attention; the Xunlai Chest survived though!) You don't even need to take Blind for R.O.X.; Weakness is more than enough to shut him down. :::On an unrelated note, I wish he died so you could capture Triple Chop on a Prophecies character when you get here. That would be pretty useful for getting through the rest of the campaign. Not like Prophecies is hard, no, but you can't even get an Elite until quite a bit later still. (T/ ) 15:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Weakness isn't even needed :P My sin, with only Critical Agility for defense (and RoD spam, yay, smiters) tanked him just fine (Henchies didn't help a lot, lol, they racked up DP cause I had a bad setup)... He's indeed very easy, blah. The Chest cannot be attacked, and I don't think there's an Agent anyways. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::There is an Agent, check before the Golems start coming. I think the Golems deal less damage than usual in this mission, since a Level 20 DAAS Ele casting Lightning Orb in PvP at a Level 15 Warrior...well, it ought to take off a lot of Health, but it didn't seem to. I don't even carry Prot Spirit. :\ (T/ ) 16:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::L Orb doesn't hurt all that much. Probably hits for 170 outta ~400. Btw: DAAS? I neither used PS. I always just hope the henchies have that, I suppose ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:05, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, but it didn't hit for that much I don't think - that is almost 1/2 health and it looked like it was only 1/4. DAAS = Dual Attunes Air Spiker. I said PS because that would explain the lower damage, but... (T/ ) 16:18, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Just send them all to balthazar and bring lots of melee lol--Relyk 02:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC)